Ronnie & Daniele Holiday
by Caroline Inspired Me To Drum
Summary: what happens if daniele lived? What happens when they go on Holiday? will the outcome be any different? My first ever fanfic so go easy on me plz.
1. The Flight

**SECTION B**

My heart skipped a beat as the pilot announced we were preparing for the decent. I love flying. I loathed the landing. Mum had promised this would be the best holiday ever. She had only booked it to make up for the last one which had been such a disaster. I studied the wall to take my mind off the plunge we were about to take. The walls were decorated with grim posters entitled: 'what to do in an emergency' and History of the African Safari Club'. The poor attempt to cover up the fading paint work failed miserably. My heart leapt into my throat as the gigantic air bus made the first of many dips. I shut my eyes and hoped it would be all over soon.

I opened my eyes. For the sound of screeching tyres had awoken me. I had slept through the whole decent. Maybe this holiday was not going to be so bad after all.

A half hour later and we had arrived at the five star Dolphin Hotel. The magnificent dolphin fountain was obviously the central piece of the room. Around the fountain were tables and chairs which were occupied by the current residents. Hanging from the walls were pictures of various tourist attractions. As we entered our room, a repugnant stench burnt through my nostrils. Within a minute we had all taken shelter outside.

An hour of intense complaining and shouting from me and my mum and our replacement room was ready (downgraded from deluxe to a standard). The walls were grey and grime. The floor was damp and the beds looked like they had out lived there life. On the side of each double bed were small table lamps and a set of drawers. We dumped our bags on the floor, locked up the room and headed to dinner. We were starving (the meal on the plain consisted of an ice cold cup of tea and a sandwich).

As we entered the main dining room we found that during the hour of arguing we had just returned from, dinner had been served, consumed and washed up. After another ten minutes of complaining, we accepted we were defeated. As consolation the waiter promised us some leftovers. ('extras' as he put it). We returned to our room.

I was hungry, tired and jetlagged. As I went through the events of the day, I felt anger building up inside of me. And if that was just the first day of the holiday, I certainly wasn't looking forward to the rest of it.


	2. Just Like your Auntie Rox

The next day.

_What a disaster this has been. All I wanted was to spend some time with my Amy. I have to stop calling her that. Her name is Danielle. I can't just expect her to love me. She already has a mother and a father and a family. I need to take it slowly. Ronnie glanced around to the bed opposite hers. She looks so peaceful, my little girl. I can't help it any more. I have to wake her._

"Dan, come on honey, let's go grab some breakfast before they close that on us as well".

Danielle didn't even stir. Ronnie smiled at how her daughter was like her Auntie Rox. Ronnie shook Danielle a bit more harshly, but still no response. The smile on Ronnie's face dropped.

"Danielle"! "DANIELLE"! Ronnie was now screaming whilst tears rolled down her face.

Ronnie grabbed Danielle's phone which lay by her bedside. She dialled for the emergency services whilst running out of there room and screaming at the nearest person to go find a doctor.

Three hours later, Ronnie was pacing up and down the waiting room in Mombasa General. No one was telling her anything about her daughter. She wanted to go find someone to ask what was happening with her daughter, but then that would be one less doctor or nurse to be helping her. She had been told to wait here and that was what she was going to do.

Ronnie needed to cry. She needed to let out all the frustration, anger and love for her daughter. But she couldn't. For the past 20 years, she had learnt to hide all her emotions deep inside her. It had turned her into the cold, bitter person she is today.

_How can life be so cruel? All we wanted to do was spend some time together away from all the stares and whispers back home. Is it meant to be that I can never spend time with my Danielle?_

"Jambo mama" An African doctor had just walked in. Ronnie froze. After all these hours of waiting, there was still a barrier between her and her daughter. This time it was a language barrier.


	3. Jambo!

"No, no please is there someone who speaks English here?"

The doctor replied, "Of course, it would make no sense sending in someone who does not speak English to talk to a visitor from the UK". The doctor smiled down at her

"How is she? How is Danielle?"

"We have stabilised her, she fell into a deep sleep whilst in the hotel. We are unsure why, but once the test results come back, we should know. The best thing you can do is be by her side. Come, I will take you"

Ronnie followed the doctor to Danielle's room. Ronnie heard the beeping machine which monitored Danielle's heart rate. Another machine was the destination of the trailing wires which were coming out of her daughter's chest and arms.

Ronnie planted herself in the chair next to the bed with no intention of going anywhere soon.

"Madam"

Ronnie jumped. She forgot the doctor had been behind her.

"I will need you to sign these papers with your full name, date of arrival and your hotel addresses"

"We will also need a down payment of seventeen thousand shillings for any further treatment of Danielle Jones. This should be covered to you by your travel insurer."

"Um… of course" Ronnie searched through her purse for her debit card.

"Madam, your bank may charge you a fee for using this card outside of your home country. Would you like us to continue?

"Yes, that's fine" Ronnie said with a tone of urgency. She wanted to scream at the doctor to empty her account if he had to. She just wanted her little girl back.

"Ok, I will be back later to collect these forms. Can you please confirm your full name?"

"Yes, umm... it's Veronica Mitchell" She said, louder than she had intended. He looked down at the piece of plastic which Ronnie had handed him and smiled.

"Thank you, that's fine, if there's anything you need, just ask."

"Thank You doctor" With that, he left the room.

Ronnie looked down at the lifeless figure that was her daughter. "I'm so sorry Danielle; I've let you down again. But I will make it up to you." Ronnie's voice was firm. She meant every word. Flashbacks of all the time she had spent with Danielle played through her head. All the awful things she had said about her daughter.

"That baby has cursed my life" Ronnie felt a weight drop in her stomach. She had said that to Danielle's face. At the time, she meant every word. All the heartache of having a baby and then have it snatched away. It had controlled her whole life. It had made her who she is today. A bitter, cold, lonely woman.

For the next hour, Ronnie hardly moved. She spoke to Danielle as if nothing was wrong. She talked about her whole life, how her Auntie Roxanne got so drunk one night in Ibiza, how she came about to Walford. Anything and everything Ronnie could think of just slipped out of her mouth. This holiday was about getting to know her daughter, about communication. Nothing was going to stop her.

"_Beep, Beep, Beep" _After all this time in Danielle's room, Ronnie no longer noticed the one sign telling her that her daughter was still alive. It was one of those things; you don't appreciate until it's gone.

**And gone it was**.


	4. Is it money?

For a split second, Ronnie sat in the silence. She realised what had happened. With a voice she never thought she could find, she screamed. "DOCTOR!" Where was everyone? Her little girl was slipping away from her, "where the heck is every one?" Ronnie was screaming. She was receiving stares from people outside. She was the centre of a circus act.

Everything became a haze. She was being dragged out of the room by a pair of icy cold hands. She could no longer help it. "What's happening? You have to save her, I'll give you anything, just please save her!" Ronnie was sobbing into the nurses arms. Desperation was not something Ronnie showed, but her ice guard had long fallen. For her daughter, she would do anything. Motherhood had never left her. The last 20 years, she would have done the same. She had loved her daughter, cared for her, longed to hold her, and as soon as there was a glimmer of hope, it was cruelly being snatched away from her. Ronnie screamed at the nurse for an answer, her sobs subsiding.

The nurse calmly mentioned something in Swahili. The language barrier was indeed still there. Ronnie grasped her locket so tight, she thought it would break. It left a painful imprint on her hand. The blinds in Danielle's room were drawn closed by another nurse. Ronnie could no longer see her little girl. If it wasn't for the fact that they were helping Danielle, she would have marched right in there, shouted at the nurse, and opened the blinds again. Instead, she sat down on the chair nearby.

After what seemed like hours, the doctor returned. Ronnie looked up. His smile had faded, he sighed.

"Madam, I'm so sorry. We tried so hard, but her heart had stopped"

Ronnie gave a little laugh. "Right, so what happens now, you're going to giver her something, right?"

The doctor looked shocked. He wasn't sure what to do.

"What is it, is it money? I can give you money…" Ronnie pleaded. She looked for her purse, but it was inside. She panicked. "My purse, it's inside, I can get it, name me your price…" there was that desperation again. She knew it showed, but she was past caring. The doctor sat down next to her. This was killing him on the inside. This was the hardest part of his job, and this woman offering him money to save her daughter's life made him feel sick. He had never become a doctor to be paid per life he saved. He looked Ronnie in the eye.

"Madam, your daughter is dead. We tried everything we possibly could have, but her heart had stopped responding" The doctor's gaze dropped to the chair.

Ronnie gave him a look that sent a shiver down his spine. Who was this idiot in his white overall coat telling her that her long-lost daughter of 20 years was dead? This crazy man, how dare he?

_His face lifted. He smiled at her "I'm only joking, she's not dead. Would you like to go in and see her? She's been asking for you._


	5. This Sick Doctor

"_What?" "Umm…Of course, what did she say?" how sick was this man, claiming her daughter was dead. She didn't say anything in-case she upset this so-called doctor. After all, her daughter's life was in his hands, and this was a foreign country._

"_She was asking for her mother, Ronnie, that's you right? Ronnie must be short for Veronica? He looked up at her with a smile._

_Ronnie smiled. "Yeah, she wants me, my little girl wants me." She could have sworn that for a moment, her feet had left the ground. All the happiness in the world was within her. It fuelled her. She was flying ten feet high._

"_Follow me" said the doctor, who got off his seat, through a coffee cup into the bin and started walking. Ronnie felt a sigh of relief come over her. She didn't like the fact this man was treating his daughter, she felt sick looking at him. "I'm only joking…" His words played in her mind. Ronnie tried to get up. Her flight came crashing down. Her buttocks were glued to the chair. The doctor, he was walking away, she wanted to follow him to her little girl, but he just moved faster. She screamed, all her energy went into getting out of this chair, but she could not move. No one could hear her. All the while, the doctor walking towards Danielle's room was laughing, mocking her. "Wait!" she pleaded, begged between sobs. The doctor's evil laugh sounded all too familiar. He turned around to face Ronnie whilst still walking, but the face she saw made her head pound with anger. A face which had haunted her for most of her life. A face which she thought she would never have to see again. And yet, he was here. There was no escape from his evil eyes. Archie Mitchell. The man who had taken her daughter away from her before, and he was doing it again. _

"_You! No. It can't be. You stay away from my daughter, you hear? You lay a finger on a hair on her head, and I swear; if it's the last thing I do, I will kill you." She roared at him, attracting even more stared from the passers-by. Even her own voice scared her, but she meant every word from the bottom of her heart. He just grinned at her. She tried to move, but her head was still pounding. She screamed at the top of her lungs, letting out all the frustration she was feeling. Her daughter was in the same building as her, yet Ronnie was forced to sit in a chair. This frustration turned into anger. Anger towards herself at herself. She tried harder, but the more she tried the less hope she had._

_Finally she felt herself move. She felt lighter; she was no longer sat helplessly on this chair. No, she was falling through it. She was falling through the floor, into total darkness. Her father's face was all she could see, with that familiar devilish grin. Ronnie tried to scream, but no sound escaped her. She was not used to this lack of control. She always held control. She had control of what she did in life, what emotions she showed, who she let in. But now, all she could do was plummet. Ronnie came crashing down, finally, bright lights were surrounding her. Her head was going to burst. She had to find her girl, Danielle, her daughter._

_Ronnie slowly opened her eyes…_


	6. That Leaves One culprit

Ronnie slowly opened her eyes. The light was painful, and she squinted at the figure in front of her.

"Ms Mitchell, are you ok?" The doctor wore a concerned expression on his face.

The memories of the past day came crashing down into Ronnie's head.

"Yes, my daughter, you were taking me to her, where is she". Ronnie tried to get up, but her head started spinning. The doctor pulled her back down to her seat.

"Ms Mitchell, you fainted whilst I was talking to you. Are you sure you're ok. Would you like something to drink?" The doctor was trying to see if she remembered what he had told her. He didn't want to go through this agonising conversation again.

Ronnie stared at the doctor, and then her face dropped to one of pure horror. Had she dreamt all of that? She tried to remember what the doctor had just said. She had fainted, but what had happened to Danielle? She frantically started looking around for the face. The face of a man who had destroyed all hope in Ronnie. Memories of her father were haunting her. For once, she wanted to see him. If he was here, then she had not dreamt it. Her daughter was still fighting for her life. But however hard she looked; Archie was no where to be seen. The truth dawned on Ronnie.

"What happens now? Can I see her?" Ronnie tried to look calm. She tries to show she was strong.

"The nurses are preparing her." The doctor placed a hand on Ronnie's back, and rubbed it gently.

"What was it? Was it something she eat, drank, was it the plane?" Ronnie needed answers, she needed them quick.

"The test results show that there was a piece of candy within her stomach. It caused her heart to weaken within the last 48 hours. Do you remember her eating anything like that? Did she mention a sour taste?

Ronnie had frozen. Tears were rolling down her face. Her hands started shaking. Anger burst through her, but she didn't let it show. It's what she did best.

"No." She lied through her teeth. "I need to see her." She changed the topic hurridly

"Of course, but madam, I really think you should be checked out by a doctor yourself first." The doctor looked concerned. People reacted differently when the news of death hit them, but he knew that fainting could result in vivid images being played out in the mind during this deep sleep state.

"Please, just take me to her. Are you sure it was something in her stomach?

"Yes, something consumed 48 hours ago" The doctor wasn't sure if this was the right time, but he didn't want to cause this distraught woman any more pain. Either she was tired, or not taking it all in, but Ronnie looked very calm. This woman was very good at hiding how she felt, letting all her emotions eat her up from within. He felt he shouldn't mention anymore about the cause of death, but soon people would ask questions on how that rock got there. After all, she seemed to take comfort in his answers, and he could understand why.

Ronnie's mind wondered to yesterday and the left over food from the hotel. Neither of them had eaten much of it, and that was barely 13 hours ago. The doctor had mentioned candy. Ronnie knew exactly what type and more importantly, where Danielle would get it from. That left one culprit.

_____________________________________________________________________

Danielle had changed Ronnie in a way no one else could have. The icy exterior had been dropped. She let her tears roll down her cheeks with no shame. The short return of her Amy had taught her to trust, love and live. Just with her presence, all the damage that had been done to Ronnie through loosing her child had vanished. She was no longer the ice queen, and she had Danielle to thank for that. She knew that Danielle had loved her. But, Danielle had a mother, father and a whole other family. Ronnie could never replace that in such short time. All she wanted was to comfort her daughter, spend time with her and try and be the family that Danielle wanted. When Archie had lied to Ronnie, telling her that the girl she gave birth to 19 years ago was dead, Ronnie managed to find some sort of closure from it all. Then finding Daniele had reopened that wound, and she would have to go through closing it all over again.

She would avenge Daniele's death. No, this was murder. Veronica Mitchell would not rest until justice had been served. She knew exactly who she was looking for.


	7. A Letter To My Daughter

"Who would want a daughter like you?" Those words kept playing on Ronnie's mind. She was sat at the airport waiting for Roxy to fly over from London. She couldn't go back until she knew Danielle's body could come with her.

Ronnie longed to explain to her daughter why she had said those things. Those words, however horribly they sound, she had said out of love for her Amy. But it was too late. Ever since she found how Danielle's true identity, she had been planning on having a chat with her newly found daughter. A way of breaking the ice, and talking about the past seven months Danielle had lived on the square.

Ronnie felt an arm on her shoulder. 'Archie's here' her mind screamed at her. She spun around and saw a sympathetic Roxy looking back at her. Ronnie smiled at her stupidity. This dream of hers had started to play with her mind. It was the same dream every night, the same one she had when she fainted at the hospital.

"Ron, I'm so sorry" said Roxy. She pulled Ronnie into a tight hug.

"She's gone, I never even got to say goodbye" Ronnie started sobbing into Roxy's shirt. "I said some horrible things Roxy. I threw her out onto the street. I wanted to explain, tell her why I said them." She sobbed harder and her breathing became sharper. "I wrote her a letter explaining. But she never had the chance to even read it." Her sobbing suddenly stopped. Ronnie's eyes widened "I will not rest Roxy, not until the person responsible has paid." The determination in her voice was crystal clear. Beside Ronnie, there was a bench with Ronnie's hand bag. On top lay an envelope. Roxy picked it up. She looked over to Ronnie who nodded. Roxy slowly opened it, and out fell two sheets. As she unfolded them, she looked up to Ronnie again.

"Are you sure?"

Ronnie gave her sister a small smile. "Yeah" Ronnie needed to explain her actions, if not to Danielle, then to Roxy.

Ronnie had written a letter to Danielle. Ronnie often wrote letters to people. 20 years of bottling up your emotions meant that she found it hard to express what she was feeling. But a letter released her of this.

Dear Danielle,

I know I have said some horrible things to you. The night you told me, I threw you out on to the street. "Who would want a daughter like you?" These words have haunted me ever since. But please darling, you have to understand why I said those things, even if you can never forgive me. Can you imagine, 20 years of wanting something so bad, you would do anything. Longing to hold you, talk to you, to tell you it's all going to be okay. I wanted it so much. A day never passed where I didn't think of you. When I thought you were dead, I found some closure from all the pain. But I never stopped loving you. Then, a young girl walks into my life. I help her, take her in for a few nights, giver her a job. I felt it had all been thrown back in my face. On my fathers wedding day, this girl walks in and claims to be my daughter. It caused me so much pain. She opened up an eternal wound within me. She made me believe that there was still hope, when I had been convinced my evil father that there was none. I felt so much anger towards this girl. How dare she talk about my child, bring up so much pain, cause such heart ache. I threw her out on the street. "Who would want a daughter like you?" A girl who could cause so much pain in such little time. But you see I believed my evil father instead of that sweet, innocent little girl. My own daughter, for that, I can never forgive my self. You are all I want. You were not the root of all that pain. It was me. I never should have let my father back into my life. He controls people, manipulates them. You see, all that emotion I took out as anger on you, it was out of love for my daughter. In a way, I was trying to protect the memory of her, but I never stopped to think about what you were saying.

When I told you that having this baby was a mistake, it was the face that you were taken away from me that was the mistake. It caused so much pain and longing. If I never had the baby, then that wouldn't be there. But now I know, that having the baby and keeping it, would not only of saved me from the pain, but given me great happiness.

And when I finally realised who you were, a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I had found you. All those things I had dreamt about were now possible that was a chance to capture all that happiness. I had to find you, and I did.

I hope that one day, you will be able to understand why I said all those things, I was explaining how I could have been saved from all the pain that your adoption caused. But having you back, it's the best thing in the world. I am truly the luckiest person alive.

Yours truly

Ronnie.


	8. She's Forgiven, But Not Forgotten

Roxy folded the letter and returned it into its envelope.

"He never wanted us to be together. From the start, he made sure I would never get to be with my daughter." Ronnie wore an expressionless face. She and Roxy spoke for hours at the airport. "I remember before we left for the airport, she had this sweet wrapper in her hand." Ronnie was deep in thought as she spoke. No tears fell as she recalled the events of that day, the events which had signed Danielle's death certificate. "I teased her: 'hey if you get a sweet, I want a sweet'". Ronnie had found a friend in Danielle as much as a daughter. "She offered it to me Rox". Tears trickled down from Ronnie's eyes, tears she did not know she had. "If only I had taken it from her".

Roxy just listened. She placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. She wanted Ronnie to stop doing this to herself. Maybe it was good for her. Her emotions were pouring out. It did her good. Roxy was traumatised at the extent their father would go to to keep mother and daughter apart; "It's for V's own good" as he put it. A daunting thought crossed her mind. No, Aunt Peggy would never let him get to Amy, and Phil was back at the Vic. Archie wouldn't dare.

"You, see, he knew what that would do to her. But why would she accept anything from that man?" Ronnie wanted to scream at Danielle for trusting Archie yet again. But this was by far not her fault. She was forgiven, but never forgotten. How was she to know anyway?

"Ron, we should go to the police". Roxy was calm. She wanted to be there for her sister.

"No, that's not good enough. That won't hurt him enough. Nothing will ever cause him enough pain, but I swear he will pay!" Ronnie knew exactly what she wanted to do. Not known to Roxy, Phil was already making the arrangements.

"No, I know exactly what needs to be done". Ronnie smiled. Her daughter's death would be avenged.

Roxy sighed. "Ron, you aint doing nothing stupid yeah? It's the last thing Dan would want".

Ronnie ignored her sister's questions. Since when was Roxy worried about doing the stupid things? "You and your poor English" Ronnie laughed, changing the subject. Normally Roxy would retaliate, but this was the first time Ronnie had lifted her face. Roxy smiled "Wat's you gonna do 'bouts it?" Roxy said, chewing gum in between every word.

Both women got up to leave the airport and head back to the hotel. Ronnie had checked into a different hotel for the remainder of the week. She couldn't stay in the room where her daughter had died.

"We have to keep her memory alive yeah? Danielle was a Mitchell, and no one forgets a Mitchell" Roxy looked up at her sister. Ronnie nodded in agreement.

"She did no one any harm Rox" Ronnie wanted to call Phil, she needed to know. But she knew she couldn't until Roxy was out of ear shot.

_____________________________________________________________________

A week later, Ronnie and Roxy were boarding their flight. They were taken Danielle back home for a proper funeral. Danielle's adoptive family had been informed, and it had been agreed that she should be buried in Telford. Just as Ronnie was about to turn her phone off for the flight, she received a text message.

"Justice has been served. All you worry about now is getting back home. Me and Mum will do the rest. Phil" Ronnie froze.

"What's wrong?" Roxy looked up at her sister.

"Nothing, come on slow coach, we don't want to miss the flight." Ronnie grinned back at her sister.

Roxy returned it with a playful smack on the arm "you're the one that stopped walking."

Ronnie deleted the message Phil had sent. She felt like a cloud above her head had moved along. Archie got what was coming to him. She swore that from now on, she would no longer be the ice queen which pushed Danielle away from her, the one that stopped Daniele revelling the truth any earlier. She would become the person her daughter had always wanted: A mother to be proud of. With this, she would make sure Danielle's memory lived on. She vowed to make Archie's life a living nightmare. You see, Phil had not killed Archie. No, that would have been too easy.

"I love you" Ronnie whispered, clutching her locket.

"I love you to sis" Roxy looked to Ronnie, and realised that Ronnie was not talking to her.

"Look at me, talking to a piece of metal." Ronnie smiled

"Talking to her will help. You do it all you want. I'll explain to people your crazy Ronnie smacked her sister for her cheekiness.

The Mitchell sisters walked through the boarding gate, arm in arm. Veronica Mitchell had again lost her daughter, but the brief time they had spent together: finding her, spending time with her, and knowing that she loved her were all that mattered. Their time was yet again cut short, but that man would pay.

**A/N: And that folks, is that! I hope you enjoyed it. I really could not think of a better ending, and know this is not very good, but hey I never intended on writing eight chapters. This was meant to be a one shot.**

**Special thanks to: '****thewattsrule' who has given supportive reviews throughout.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, just my take on Ronnie's feelings hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
